


В ночь на 30 апреля

by Morgul



Series: Fritz und Bertel [6]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Биттенфельду бывает очень страшно</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ночь на 30 апреля

**Author's Note:**

> бета - Кьянти

– Противник сконцентрировал огонь на точке выхода из коридора.

– Проклятье! Так мы попадем под перекрестный огонь!

– В любом случае, у нас нет других вариантов кроме как прорываться с боем.

Связи между кораблями по-прежнему не было. Фриц мог только бессильно смотреть, как флот Адальберта выходит из окружения. Медленно. Слишком медленно. "Асгрим" с оплавленным носовым отсеком шел последним, прикрывая остальные свои корабли.

– Да что ты там завис?! Давай вперед! Я же у тебя прямо за спиной! Вместе и выскочим. Неужели, думаешь, не прикрою? Так ты только отличную мишень из себя делаешь!

Словно в ответ на это энергетический щит вокруг "Асгрима" вспыхнул, приняв на себя очередной залп вражеского орудия. Разряды яркими молниями охватили корабль, поймав его в сеть, из которой уже нет спасения. Сопла сменили цвет с ярко-красного на мертвенно-серый – маршевые двигатели остановились, лазерные пушки замолчали, корабль замер, словно внезапно погрузившись в сон. Но эта обманчивая неподвижность скрывала ад, царящий на борту гибнущего судна, где сейчас истошно выли аварийные сигналы, полыхал огонь, повсюду лежали убитые и метались выжившие, у которых еще оставался шанс добраться до спасательного челнока, прежде чем корабль разлетится на куски в ослепительной вспышке взрыва.

– Вперед, быстрее!

Если "Асгрим" спасти уже нельзя, то можно подобрать челноки, прикрыть их от огня противника. Времени страшно мало, но оно есть. И еще есть надежда. Корабль огромный – почти километр в длину. Наверняка, есть и неповрежденные отсеки. Кто-то обязательно выживет. Даже если Адальберт ранен – его должны вытащить. Не бросят же они своего командующего!

Фриц впился яростным взглядом в обзорный экран. 

Ну же! Где хоть один челнок? Они были так близко от "Асгрима" и всё же слишком далеко, чтобы хоть что-то сделать. Свечение вокруг него как будто чуть-чуть померкло, а потом вдруг вспыхнуло так, что стало больно глазам. Времени нет, совсем нет. Сейчас! Пусть челнок отстрелится прямо сейчас! 

– Пожалуйста! – отчаянно заорал Фриц и ударил ладонью по приборной панели.

– Ты чего? – раздался у него над ухом хриплый заспанный голос.

Фриц распахнул глаза. Вместо черноты космоса вокруг был синий ночной сумрак. Он лежал в постели, а слева, приподнявшись на локте, на него сонно щурился взъерошенный Адальберт. 

Фриц с трудом перевел дыхание и пробормотал:

– Кошмар приснился. Прости, что разбудил.

Глаза Адальберта тут же закрылись.

– Мфффф... – выдохнул он и снова уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Успокаивающе погладил Фрица по плечу и, кажется, моментально уснул снова. 

Фриц заставил себя медленно вдохнуть и так же медленно выдохнуть. Сердце все еще колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Сон, снова этот мерзкий сон. Мучительный и страшный, и такой настоящий.

Конечно, настоящий! Ведь именно так всё и было. И беспорядочный бой, где они постоянно мешали друг другу, и нелепое окружение, и гибнущий "Асгрим", и отчаянная надежда на то, что Адальберт выберется. И убийственное сообщение с долгожданного челнока – он погиб, умер, его больше нет. А затем несколько часов ярости и отчаяния, забыть которые невозможно. Счастливое обретение едва живого – но живого же! – Адальберта, другие битвы и другие тревоги со временем отодвинули в прошлое жгучую боль того дня. Но иногда, во сне, она подкрадывалась и снова впивалась в душу.

Жажда душила Фрица, сдавливала пересохшее горло, но встать и напиться воды, казалось, не было сил. Он так и лежал, словно в оцепенении, пытаясь прогнать из памяти остатки липкого кошмара.

А может, на самом деле всё наоборот, может, это сейчас ему снится счастливый сон о том, что Адальберт жив и они спят в одной постели? Никакого челнока не было, Адальберт остался умирать среди пылающих обломков своего флагмана, всё кончилось и уже нельзя ничего исправить. Только милосердный сон раз за разом пытается заполнить зыбкой иллюзией счастья дыру в душе – дыру, которая осталась на месте так и не окрепшей дружбы, несбывшихся надежд на нечто большее. И вчерашнее бесконечно скучное межведомственное совещание, посвященное подготовке очередной экспедиции, ему тоже приснилось. Как, вероятно, приснилась и последовавшая за ним внеплановая инспекционная поездка на базу флота, и гонки на ионокрафтах, устроенные ими в рамках наглого использования служебного положения – тоже. И спящий рядом Адальберт – всего лишь наваждение. Скоро утренний свет вытеснит из комнаты ночной сумрак, и календарь на стене равнодушно сообщит, что уже три года Фриц обнимает по ночам лишь скомканное одеяло.

Фрица бросило в жар. Он вцепился пальцами в простыню и замотал головой, отчаянно споря сам с собой.

Да нет же! Какого черта! Вот, Адальберт – Бертель – дрыхнет совсем рядом. Можно просто протянуть руку и коснуться прохладного плеча или осторожно погладить по спине. Почему же так трудно решиться это сделать? 

Ночной мрак наполнил комнату глубокими тенями, и лишь бледный свет от окна очерчивал силуэт завернувшегося в одеяло Адальберта. Его светлые волосы казались чуть светящимися отраженным лунным сиянием. Сейчас он и впрямь был похож на видение, гораздо менее реальное, чем проклятый сон. Стоит только дотронуться – и развеется без следа. 

Фриц убрал протянутую было руку. Нет, он должен вспомнить, должен сам разобраться, где сон, а где явь.

Официальные похороны в холодном гулком зале, организованные Оберштайном. Ну конечно! Кто бы сомневался. Всё самое скверное обязательно связано с Оберштайном! Только в своей собственной глупой авантюре его обвинить было невозможно. И это особенно злило. Цветы, портреты, почетный караул, гробы. Два или три? Днем он, пожалуй, посмеялся бы над собой, но сейчас не мог вспомнить. Или просто боялся вспоминать?

И еще эта крепость с дурацким названием, якобы в память о погибших! Какой кретин придумал ее так назвать? Крепость Двух Гросс-адмиралов, Крепость Трёх Гросс-адмиралов, Крепость Четырёх Гросс-адмиралов… Вот так погибнешь как герой, а от тебя останется только количественное выражение чинов на единицу космического пространства. Уж назвали бы по-человечески, именем. Или нет, лучше не надо...

Фриц застонал. А чего он хотел? Разве могло быть иначе, когда душа упрямо цепляется за надежду, а совесть твердит, что ты ее недостоин?

Нужно перестать об этом думать, перестать проживать всё это снова и снова, во сне и наяву. Взять себя в руки, изгнать надежду, заставить замолчать совесть и быть готовым принять самую худшую действительность. Да, и все-таки выспаться. Так или иначе, утром он должен быть как всегда самоуверенным и бесстрашным командиром, примером для своих подчиненных. Чтобы никогда не узнал о его позорном страхе перед своими снами 

Фриц стиснул зубы и приготовился немедленно приступить к выполнению принятого решения.

В этот момент Адальберт вдруг тихо застонал, заметался, отпихнул подушку и сбросил одеяло. Похоже, во сне он от чего-то отчаянно отбивался. Наконец, он развернулся поперек кровати, пристроил голову и руку Фрицу на грудь и только тогда успокоился.

Фриц замер и затаил дыхание. Голова Адальберта была тяжелой, рука – тёплой, дыхание – ровным. Побледневшая сеть шрамов от ожогов спускалась с плеч на спину. Это уж точно никак не могло быть сном. Ожоги пришлось лечить дольше всего. Даже после того, как Адальберта выписали из госпиталя, каждый день на них надо было наносить специальный заживляющий состав, и он доверил Фрицу свою спину, будучи не в состоянии дотянуться сам. Всё-таки доверил. Не в бою, так хоть теперь. Месяц за месяцем Фриц бережно водил пальцами по бугристым шрамам, и они становились все ровнее и бледнее. Не может быть, чтобы этот путь, пройденный вместе за три года, мог просто присниться. 

Фриц осторожно, чтобы не разбудить друга, взял его за руку.

Нет уж! Он не уснет до самого утра, не сомкнет глаз, не разожмет пальцев, не даст ни единого шанса этой реальности ускользнуть от него и растаять с приходом рассвета. Ему нужна только эта жизнь и никакая другая.

 

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/51592/7445632.2d/0_9fb16_9c382414_orig.jpg)


End file.
